Forgiveness and Love
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: Brooke went off to New York after graduating, Peyton went off to LA, they haven't spoken or seen each other in five years.. Both girls are happy and in love, but what will happen when they find out that the man they love, is the same one.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Yep I got another story, I can't even recall what brought this to my mind. But I just had this story playing inside my head, and I figured, I should see where this go's.. It's going to be full of drama, so be prepared..

Here's what you need to know, this story picks up after season four. Except Brooke and Peyton never made up, Brooke went off to New York after graduating, Peyton went off to LA, they haven't spoken or seen each other in five years.. Both girls are happy and in love, but what will happen when they find out that the man they love, is the same one. Will their friendship be fixable, will secrets tear them apart, And what will happen when Peyton learns that not only her so to be husband lied to her, but also Lucas...

Please review what you think,

Happy Reading

Cindy :)

* * *

FORGIVENESS AND LOVE.

Chapter 1

He was standing in line at Starbucks, tired from his late night flight and his two early morning meets. His head was killing him and the chatted women behind him and the screaming baby in front of him wasn't helping. " This is crazy." he says to himself, looking around at the busy coffee place. He decides he doesn't need coffee that bad anymore. As he turns to walk out the shop, he bumps into something, or more like someone.

" Seriously, " the women yells. " Do you know how much this shoes cost?" she said in an angry tone, looking down at her amethyst heels, that were now covered in her coffee.

Lucas eyes widen, " I'm so sorry," he tells her feeling bad for knocking her coffee out her hands. " I will pay...,," he trails off as the brunette looks up at him..

" Lucas Scott? Is that you?"

" Brooke Davis." Lucas says with a huge smile. " are should I say, designer Brooke Davis?"

" Wow, long time huh?" she says, as she pulls him over to get them out the doorway. " what are you doing in New York?"

" I had a meeting with my editor. I'm a published author now." he says in a proud tone.

Brooke smiles, " I know I did read your book"

" you did?"

" Yeah, I wanted to call you and tell you how amazing it was, but " she paused as she thought about what to say. " well to be honest there really isn't a reason, I just didn't do it."

" I wished you did, I always wondered if you got to read it or not. , "

" I did, and I read it once in a while when I'm missing Tree Hill."

" I can't believe it's been five years." He tells, her as he scans her body. She looks about the same, her hairs shorter, and her skins a little paler. She was still one of the most prettiest women he's ever met.

" Me either." The two just stand there looking at each other, as people push past them. She takes this time to look him up and down, he looks the same, but his face seems older, he's still good-looking, and his smile still takes her breath away. " so are you writing a new book?"

" I just finish it, that's why I'm in town."

" are you still in Tree Hill?"

Lucas nods, " yeah, I'm a Tree Hill boy I can't picture living anywhere else."

" How's Nathan and Haley?" She asks, she offered wondered about her old friends, back home. And what's become of them.

" Great, Nathan is playing for the Bobcats. And Haley is an English teacher at Tree Hill High and Jamie just turned five, he's getting so big.."

" Life is sure going by fast, " she tells him, as she thinks back to the day Jamie was born..

Lucas watches her for a moment, knowing she is thinking back on something. " so what's new with you excepted being a huge fashion star."

" That's about it, I'm still designating clothes. " she bits her lip. " So you and Peyton ever get married?" she asks, not that she wanted to check up on his relationship status, she was more curious about what her best, well ex best friend was up to down a days.

He looks down at the street, before looking up at her. " No.. We aren't married.. Peyton and I aren't together anymore." he says, in a sad tone, one he try not to let show.

" Shut up.." Brooke says, as she hits his shoulder playfully. " I am so not falling for that..." she jokes, " Let me guess you guys are married for the last four years and have a little boy or girl, you're doing your writing and Peyton is running a label in Tree Hill. Having one happy life together." she tells him, as she crossed her arms over herself. Waiting for him to tell her she was right.

" Well, your right about a few things there."

" I knew it." she said, with her Brooke Davis cherry smile.

" Peyton is running her label from Tree Hill, and she is a mother, and she is engaged... But not to me, we are just friends. Not that I don't wish things were different, but she's happy and that's all that matters." He tells her, in a way that she's not sure if he's trying to convince her or himself.

Brookes smile faded, as she noticed the hurt expression on his face. " What happen? You two were so happy and so in love when we graduated."

Lucas sighed, " yeah we were, she did the breaking. I try to talk her out of it but you know Peyton once her minds made up, there's no changing it."

Brooke felt bad for him, she really thought that the two was together living a prefect happy life."I'm so sorry Luke."

" it's fine, it's been over for years, I'm over it. And like I said she has a great life and she's happy ."

" Did you say she was a mother?"

" Yes, she has a three-year old beautiful little girl" His voice is filled with happiness, as he talks about the little girl, " Anna Brooke is her name, "

Brooke jaw dropped, " really?" Lucas nods, " I can't believe she did that, it's been five years since we talked. I miss her so much Luke."

" she misses you to,"

Brooke grabs his hand, " let's walk." she tells him as they walk down the street, " so does Lucas Scott have anyone special in his life?"

" I did, but I just couldn't make it work, so she left me last month."

Brooke nods, and wonders, if he couldn't make it work, because he was still obviously in love with Peyton. " sorry, so no kids yet?"She says, not wanting to bring up his relationship with Peyton, even though it was bugging her what actually broke the couple up.

" no how about you, any lucky guys in your life."

Brooke's face lite up, " yes, I got an amazing, caring, supporter, handsome boyfriend, we've been together for three years now. I'm so in love with him Luke, he is everything I've ever wanted in a man. I can see myself settling down with this one.."

Lucas stops walking in pulls her into a hug. " I'm so happy for you Brooke, you deserve it. Pretty girl

She blushed, at the sound of his old pet name for her, something she's missed to. " I'm pregnant.." she blurs out, wanting to finally tell someone.

" what?"

" I'm pregnant." she says looking over at him. " you're the first person I told, I'm so happy."

" Why haven't you told your boyfriend?"

" He's a movie producer, so he's out-of-town a lot, he's supposed to be here this weekend. So I plan on telling him then, he's going to be so happy. We have been talking about having children, when the time is right, but with our careers, time just never seemed right. And it wasn't plan, it just happen, but it's a good thing.."

"Congrats, I wish you both a life time of happiness.." He tells her honestly, he loves seeing Brooke this happy, he can't wait to tell Peyton,how happy she is.

" Luke, you should come over for dinner, tonight, I..can..." she stops, as her phone rings.. " Excuse me." she says, as she reaches into her bag to pull out her phone. " It's my man.." she says, before hitting the answer button. " Hey Handsome. I miss you.."

Lucas stands there, in an awkward, way, listening to her talk to her boyfriend, He thinks about how happy Peyton is going to be, knowing Brooke is okay, he knows it's killing her, how the two drifted apart.

" Sorry about that.. But good news, Julian is coming in tonight.."

" Julian?" He says, giving her a confused look.

She hits his arm, "Sorry, I thought I told you his name, yes Julian is my boyfriend.. the love of my life, I can't wait for you to meet him.."

" Me either, " he says, as he thinks a moment, His name is Julian and he is a movie producer, crazy coincidence or not " what's his last name?"he asked, out of curiosity

" Baker, why?"

Lucas swallows hard, " I was just wanting to get some info on him, you know Peyton is going to want to know all about the guy who stole her best friends heart." he tells her hoping she buys it.. His heart was beating somewhat fast now, " Oh.." he says, looking at his watch.. " I'm actually late for a meeting, I'm so sorry,"

" Oh, well you need a place to stay, ..

"Well, actually," He says, cutting her off. " I'm heading back home tonight, " He lies to her, he wasn't suppose to leave till the morning, but he knew he needed to get away from her soon. before he said something that would change her whole life and Peyton's as well.

She frowns "Oh, that sucks...When do you come back?"

" I'll have to check with my people.."

" Oh... Well give me your phone and I'll give you my number, so next time you're in town we can get together, and maybe Julian will be here I so want you to meet him."

Lucas hands her his iPhone, " That sounds great, I look forward to meeting him to.." he looks at her, as she types in her number, his heart breaks for her, if only she knew the truth..

" I'll send you a picture of me and Julian so you can show Peyton and Haley how handsome he is.." Brooke tells him as she gives him back his phone.

Lucas fakes a smile, " Okay, I know they both will be so happy for you, as happy as I am."

They say there goodbyes, and promises to keep in touch. He goes straight to his hotel room, where he throws himself on the bed.. Maybe, there is two Julian Bakers in the world, that is possible, he tells himself hoping he right. His phone dings, letting him know he's got a new text. Then his hope is gone, as he opens the text.

He wanted to talk to someone, about what he just found out. But the one person he wants to talk to, is the one person who this info will hurt. And that's the last thing he wants to do. He grabs his phone and starts to dial.

* * *

Haley was cooking dinner, and her boys were playing ball out front, when her phone rung.. " You miss me Luke." she said, as she answers her phone.

" Yes, so much.." He hears her laugh, " Haley can we talk?"

" That's what we're doing now Luke, this is called talking " she teases. As she stirs the sauce.

"No sarcasm, Look I'm serious, are you able to talk privately, no ones around?' He asked, not knowing if Peyton was there or not.

" Jamie and Nathan are out playing ball and I'm in my kitchen no one else is here, whats going on with you.."

He sighs, as he thinks of a way to say what he just discovered... " Look, what I got to say, has to stay between you and me, you can't even tell Nathan..And Peyton can't know, cause this is going to hurt her.."

Haley sat down on the bar stool, concern echoed on her face. " What is Luke?" she asked, as she prepares for the worst.

" Julian is cheating on Peyton.."

" Lucas don't do this again," Haley warned him, "Look how upset Peyton got with you last time, you accused Julian of cheating.."

Lucas rolled his eyes, " Last time was mistaken, last time I was wrong, this time I'm not, I promise, I got a picture to prove it." he replies, as he stares at the picture Brooke just text him. Brooke was standing next to Peyton's fiancé Julian, who arm was wrapped arm Brooke's waisted. " And you're not going to believe who the other woman is."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey People, thanks for the story alerts, and reviews, yes, I know there is a lot of unanswered questions. But they all will be revealed as the story go's on. Thanks for reading... This chapter will give you guys insight to how Brooke and Julian met, and to Leyton's break up somewhat.

Hope you enjoy this chapter..

Happy Reading

Cindy :)

* * *

FORGIVENESS AND LOVE.

Chapter 2.

Brooke walked into the restaurant and immediately spotted Lucas. She walks over to him, " I was a little surprised to get your text." She stands next to the chair across from his.

" You look beautiful." He compliments her on her stunning red dress.

" Boy, I always look beautiful... and it's a Brooke Davis one of a kind" she says, giving him a wink. " So I thought you had a meeting and a flight back to Tree Hill tonight."

Lucas stands up to pull her chair out for her, " It seemed that there was some miscommunication with my editor and me, " he tells her as he sits back down. " I thought she said we had another meeting, and I swear she booked my flight back home for tonight, but it's actually first thing in the morning. So I figured why not catch up with you some more.."

After telling Haley about Brooke and Julian, and sending the picture to her, Haley said, he should see her again, and press her for details on how she met Julian. He was just as curious as Haley was, to know that Julian has been seeing Brooke for three years, and that he has been with Peyton for four years, Julian knows about Brooke and Peyton's friendship, he knows that Brooke went off to New York, and that the girls haven't talked in years, Julian has read his book, so it didn't really make sense to Lucas or Haley, it's not like Brooke was some girl he met at a club, or something. It was like he went looking for her on purposes. But why,was the questioned Lucas was asking himself.

" Well I'm glad you text me, I was actually planing a boring night at home."

" I thought Julian was coming home tonight?" Lucas says, trying to keep his voice at a normal pitch. Home he thought, does Julian consider Brooke's home his home, or the home in Tree Hill, that he and Peyton share with their three-year old.

" Sadly, no, he couldn't get a flight out till late tonight. So I guess you will have to wait till next time you're in town to meet him."

" That's to bad." he says in a relief tone. He wasn't ready for the conflicted that he knows will happen, once Julian knows, he knows, about his affair. " So how did you and Julian meet?" he questions as he pours himself a glass of wine.

Brooke smiles, as she sips her ginger ale. " Well, you remember earlier, when I said Julian was a movie produce?" Lucas nods, so she can go on. " I got a call from someone in his office, wanting me personally to be the designer for his new movie. "

"Wow, Bet that shocked you."

" Yeah it did, I never been asked to do a movie before, at first I was going to back out of it, but my mom, insisted that I should do it, " Brooke rolled her eyes, " Saying it would be good for the company, and all that jazz, so I agreed, the movie was being filmed in LA, which on a good note, meant I got to spend sometime away from my mom.."

Lucas smiles, but his mind is still trying to piece together when this happen, " So was you guys friends first, or did you just jump right into dating?"

" When I got to LA, Julian met me at the airport, and I know you're going to say this is crazy, but once we locked eyes, I swear it was love at first sight.."

Lucas looks down at his plate that the waitress just put in front of him, Thinking how much he wanted to punch Julian, not only is Julian ruining Peyton's life, but he's ruining a girl who has always found it hard to trust or to believe in love.

" He kissed my hand, and I got all weak in the knees, we worked together for like four months, on the movie, spending ever moment we could together, He had just gotten out of a relationship, this girl he was with for like six months, decided to move back to her home town, and left him broken-hearted. " Lucas about choked on his wine, as Brooke spoke. " You okay?"

He closed his eyes, taking a moment to himself, before answering, "yeah, must have went down the wrong pipe.." he tells her, So when Peyton moved back to Tree Hill, and Julian told her he had to stay in LA, he was already seeing Brooke, Well, not actually seeing her, but he was talking with her. his mind is all over the place as Brooke continues to talk.

" He said, I fixed his broken heart, I made him realized that what he had with this Elizabeth chick, wasn't really love."

Elizabeth, Lucas said to himself, so he used Peyton's middle name, nice one Julian..he thought, as Brooke went on, " After the movie ended, Julian and I spend this amazing night together, I wished he could have stay all weekend with me, but he said his mom was sick and she needed him to come home. "

Lucas kept stuffing his face with food, trying his hardest not to reveal to her the truth, hearing he used his dead mother as a reason make him sick to his stomach.

" We text and called each other daily, while he was away, I don't know how it happen but I fell for him pretty quick. At first I was waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know, for me to find out he was a control freak, married, or child abuser, a player... Anything, but the days went by and I just realized he was the one, he was the one I've been looking for. " She pauses, " He came to me at a time, I was just about to give up on love, figuring it was best to stay single, and be the one night stand girl, but then one of the girls that work for me said,

" A guy out there was meant to be the love of your life, your best friend, your soul mate, the one you can tell your dreams to. He'll brush the hair out of your eyes. Send you flowers when you least expect it. He'll call to say goodnight or just cause he's missing you. He'll look in your eyes and tell you, you're the most beautiful girl in the world, and for the first times in your life, you'll believe it. And she was right, Julian is that guy for me Lucas, I can't believe how someone I only knew for four months, could change my life, like he did, after that night we spend together, I knew there was no going back, and we've been together ever since." She smiles, as she took a sip of her ginger ale again, " I never been this happy, "

Lucas reaches for her hand, squeezing it gently, " I'm happy for you, I really am, you deserve to be in love and to be loved.." he tells her in a truthfully voice, cause he means it, he wants nothing but happiness for his ex girlfriend, He wants her to continue wearing that huge smile, but it kills him to know that her dreams and her happiness is about to come to a stand still, heartbreak is around the corner for her, and there is nothing he can do to stop it. "Does he travel a lot? Julian?" He asks, already knowing the answer, but wondered if it bugged her as much as it did Peyton.

" Yeah, which sucks, I get to see him every other week, so that's good.. And next month he is suppose to take some time off work, and spend the whole summer with me, Three whole months, just us two.. I can't wait..."

Lucas was a lost for words, Julian was going to spend the summer with Brooke. He wondered what excuse he was going to give Peyton for being gone for so long.

Brooke took a bite her food, " Enough about me and Julian, Let's talk about you.."

"There's really nothing to talk about, I'm a writer, I still live in Tree Hill, I'm head coach of the Ravens.."

" No way..."

" Yeah, for the last few years now, Skillz is the assistant coach, he helps me out a lot, especially when I'm in the mood to write, or when I got to be up here for meetings.."

" God, seeing you again, and hearing you talk about the Raven's and Haley, Peyton, really makes me miss home.. "

" Tree Hill hasn't been the same since you left."

Brooke gives him a small smile, she puts her fork down, and takes another sip of her drink, before asking the questioned she's dying to know the answer to. " Luke, what happen between you and Peyton?"

He's a little taken back by her question, not shocked cause he knew it was coming. " We just broke up."

"Bull Luke, you two were so prefect for each other, and so in love, I don't get what happen, ever since you told me earlier that you two wasn't together, I've tried to come up with a reason, or understanding, but I kept coming up empty, So please tell me what happen..."

Lucas sighs, as he thinks back to that day, " It happen at the airport the day she was leaving for her internship."

flashback five years ago.

_They were standing in the middle of the busy Tree Hill airport, Lucas was holding her closely, knowing this was going to be the last time he touched her for three months. "God, I'm going to miss you.." Peyton just smiles, as she stares at his chest, " I'm so proud of you, you're going to do great.. "_

_" I'm a little nervous, I can't believe they picked me to intern for them, "_

_" I can, because your awesome, and talented, you're going to rock at this..." He tells her as he kisses her sweetly, " I hope three months fly by, "_

_She closes her eyes, knowing now was the prefect time to do what she had plan to do. " Lucas, I love you, I do and..._

_" I love you to.." he interrupts her. _

_" I know, " she says, as the tears start to fall. " I think we should say goodbye.."_

_" No, goodbyes, are for people who will never seen each other again, we will see each other, right here in this spot in three months.." he tells her as he kisses her forehead. _

_" I'm not coming back..." she whispered, as she looks at her hands that are on his chest. _

_Lucas's eyes widen, " What are you talking about? What do you mean you're not coming back?"_

_" I've given it a lot of thought, and I decided that Tree Hill isn't what I want anymore, there's nothing here for me anymore."_

_Lucas steps back, hurt expression echos cross his face.. " I'm here Peyton, I'm not going anywhere."_

_" I know this is hard to understand, and I know your going to hate me, but I have to do this. " She cries, as people stop in look at the couple. " I need to find myself, and I can't do that with you.. I got to go my own way, for a while. Be by myself for a bit, do some thinking, get to know myself.."  
_

_"LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 234 TO LA..." The announcer says _

_" No..." He yells, cause everyone to stop in look.. " I can't let you do this, Peyton we are suppose to be together.. I don't get where this is coming from, you was fine last night, Why are you doing this?" he asks, as a few tears fell from his eyes.. _

_" I don't belong here anymore Lucas, I want more, I want things that Tree Hill can't offer me, I want to start over, I want to go to LA, and begin a new life, leave my old life here.. "_

_" Leave me behind to." His voice is full of angry and hurt._

_" Yes," she says hesitantly, it was silently killing her to say this to him._

_He looks down at the floor, as he tires to process what she's saying, " What about our future? The one we started to plan together, marriage, kids, careers, everything we spend the last months talking about... "_

_She closes her eyes, hating herself for doing this to him and to herself, but knowing this is the right thing to do.. " We wasn't meant to be Lucas, we had our time, and it was...fun...it...meant a lot to me..." she says, as she starts to cry harder. " I gotta go..." she lifts his chin up, staring into his soulful blue eyes one last time.. " Your always be in my heart..." she whispers before kissing his lips softly.. _

_Lucas closes his eyes, as she kisses him, knowing this is a goodbye kiss, he keeps his eyes closed, as the kiss ends, when he does open them seconds later, she is walking away from him, she never looked back, just kept walking. Taking a piece of him with her. _

_End of Flash back_

Brooke's heart broke for him, " Wow, airport break up, didn't see that one coming." she says, in a joking tone. " I don't really get it, I mean she was so in love with you, something just doesn't make sense, why she would end things like that out of the blue." she said, knowing her old friend, like she did, something had to make Peyton decided that her and Lucas wasn't meant to be.

" I don't know, I'm still as confused as you are, it's like she threw the towel in on us, without really given us a try, and she still till this day can't tell me why." He down his glass of wine, as he thinks back to that horrible day. " I called her for two months straight, she never called me back, she changed her number, so I started to email her, everyday, telling her how I missed her, or that I still love her, or that Haley missed her, I wrote about all kinds of things, just to see if she would write back..."

" Did she?"

" No, " He says in a sad tone. " Six months after our break up, is when my book got published, I emailed her that day to, thinking this would make her email me or call me, but she didn't.."

Brooke knew that he was still hurting, and still missing her, " How do you do it?" she asks,

Lucas cocked in eye brow at her, " Do what?" he wondered what she was asking.

She titled her head, giving him her sad eyes, and sad smile, " Be friends with her, without telling her your still in love with her. Does it hurt? to watch her with someone else, to see her raising a family with someone else? To be around her man, her daughter, It's got to be killing you." She tells him, knowing he's hurting. She leans back waiting for him to say, he isn't in love with her, that he moved on and all that crap. He surprises her, when he says..

" It's hard, really hard..." he admits for the first time out loud. " I see them, together holding hands, kissing, laughing, and I wish it...

"Was you." she finishes for him.

He nods, " It's like she forgot all the plans we made together, she said, she needed time to find herself, but it's funny, how she used that time to have me replaced.."

"How long has she been with her fiance?" She wondered, what the guy was like, Did Peyton love this new guy as much as she loved Lucas.

" Four years, "

"So you guys were broken up a year before she started dating him?"

" Yeah, she met Ju..." he stops himself, realizing he was about to say Julian.. " I mean Jay, she met Jay in LA." he said, covering up his sip up.

" Is he good to her? Does he treat her right?"

That was a hard question to answer, before knowing what he knows now, he would have answered that questioned with a yes, foreshore, he's great to her, but now, knowing he cheating on her, he wasn't to sure how to answer that question.. Lucky, Brooke's phone rung, so he didn't have to say anything..

" Sorry, It's my psycho mom.." She tells him, as she excuses herself away from the table.

Lucas sat there staring off into space, thinking about Peyton, Anna, Brooke, Brooke's unborn child all the ones that will be affected by this secret, he now holds, a secret he doesn't want to hold. One he wishes, he never found out.

" Well, I hate to do this, but there's a problem at the store, so I gotta go.." Brooke says, as she collections her stuff.

" Oh that fine, It was good seeing you, I hope we can keep in touch." Lucas says, as he stands up..

"Me to, Please give Peyton and Haley my number have them call me, I miss them, I miss you all.." She says, as she hugs him... " You better call me next time you're in town.." she warned him

" I will, I promise."

"Bye ..." She says, with a wink, as she walks away...

* * *

It was a little after midnight, Brooke was half asleep, when she felt a hand on her hip, she turn her head to the side, " Your home..." she whispered, AS she see her boyfriend sitting behind her.

" Yep, I'm home sweetheart, I missed you.." He said, as he kissed her lips..

" I missed you to, " She said, as she rolls over on her back, " I'm so happy you came home early, "

"Me to." he said as he kissed her again, His hands move to the straps of her teddy, and he starts to remove it.." I really missed you...God, you're so breathtaking..."

She smiles, as he talks to her and his hands make her feel good, " Oh wait, baby, You won't believe what happen today." she says, as she sits up a little..

" Mmm.." he whispered against her neck..

" I run into an old friend.."

He kicks off his shoes, not wanting to talk, he wants to make love to his beautiful girl it's been so long, "That's good.." he replies, hoping she would quit talking an enjoy what he's doing to her.

She lays back,. as he pushes her legs apart, " You." she beginnings, but his fingers are making her forget what she's trying to say..."Baby, remember my friends I told you about back in Tree Hill.. She finally manges to say.

Her words stop his actions, he looks down at her, " Um...yeah... What about them..." he asked, in a calm tone. wondering where she was going with this.

" I ran into Lucas Scott today... I told him all about this amazing guy I'm seeing, I even send him a picture of us, so he can show my two girlfriends back home, how handsome my man is..." Julian's eyes widen, his mouth went dry, he sat back on his knees, staring down at his girlfriend, his face went for his normal color to ghost white in seconds,,," baby, you okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey People, thanks again for the reviews, Um, I want to say to the reviewers that feel I rushed things already, Just because Brooke told Julian about her little chat with Lucas, doesn't mean that Julian is going to come clean with everyone, or that Lucas is going to run back in tell Peyton, I have this story planned out, on some level, so I know where I'm going with this, and believe me, it's going to be a few more chapters at least, till Peyton or Brooke find out. And Yes, now that Julian knows that Luke knows, means things are going to be different now, between the once friends, and Julian is going to be more on his toes, waiting for Lucas to drop the bomb to Peyton.. There is a lot more to this story, and I hope you stick around with me, and find out how it will all come out... I don't feel I rushed it, if you do, I'm sorry..

Anyways, here is the next chapter, hope you like, please review and tell me what you think.

Happy Reading

Cindy :)

* * *

FORGIVENESS AND LOVE.

Chapter 3

Haley and Peyton were at the studio laying down tracks with Mia, Peyton's newest artist. " I think we should try the song on the piano " Peyton told her, as she laid down her pen.

" Why? You're the one who said the guitar would sound better." Haley said, as she stared, at her friend. Cleary not understanding why she wants to redo Mia's newest song, that just yesterday she loved.

She rolled her head back " Look I'm just saying we shouldn't knock the piano till we try it.."

" It sounds better on the guitar."

" How do we know it sounds better on the guitar if we haven't tried the piano?" Peyton asked her with a raised eye brow.

Haley sighed, " Fine, let's waste another five minutes redoing a song that is already prefect just to make you happy.."

" Thank you.." she told her cheerfully..

Haley rolled her eyes, knowing that the label over them was probably the one that suggested the piano, instead of Peyton arguing with them, she decided just to do it their way.. To shut them up..

" Okay, Mia honey, we want you to redo the song." Peyton said into the mic.

" Why?"

" We want to hear it on the piano." Peyton explain to her.

Mia give her a confused look. " But it sounds better on the guitar."

" Told you so.." Haley whispered, as she lean back in her chair..

She punched Haley's arm lightly, " Mia, will you please just enlighten me?" she asked, the young girl, knowing she would do it anyways, she was pretty easy to work with..

Mia closed her eyes for a brief second, " Yes boss lady, whatever you want.." she told her, as she stood up, and laid her guitar down.

" Thank you, whenever your ready." Peyton told her, as her cell went off. She looked down at the ringing phone, Julian's picture flashing on it..

Haley looked over at her, " Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Voicemail will get it." was all she said, as she turned her attention back to Mia, who was now sitting at the piano The music started, causing Haley to look away from her friend. As Mia sung the second line, and Haley reached back to grab something from behind her. Peyton said something that Haley wasn't expecting.

" I think Julian cheating on me." she whispered in low tone. Not taking her eyes off Mia.

* * *

Julian turn his phone off, laying it on the stand. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his phone. His anxiety was kicking in, Why didn't she answer? What is she doing? Who is she with? What are they talking about? Does she know? Is she packing up her stuff? Or his stuff?

His eyes glanced up to the picture beside his phone, it was of him and Brooke taken in LA three years ago. Why didn't Lucas tell her, who he was? Why did he wish them a life time of happiness? Is Lucas happy about what he discovered? Is Lucas still in love with his fiancé? Does Haley and Nathan know about his double life? Are they all sitting around his house right now, talking about him? Telling Peyton what she should do? His head was swimming with questions, questions that he was anxious to know the answers to.

Brooke stood in the doorway of their bedroom. Watching her boyfriend closely, she knew something was bothering him. He wasn't hisself, he wasn't the guy she's been missing the last two weeks. He seemed off, like he was worried or waiting for bad news. Something was wrong, something had him acting strangely all day.

His actions were the reason she hasn't told him about the baby yet. Not that she thinks he'll be upset, or that it would lead to an argument, she knows deep now that he would be happy, they've talked about kids, he wants one just as much as she does. But something was going on with him, something that she couldn't put her finger on. And then one thing came to mind, something that she knew couldn't be the reason he was acting this way, but then again she had to asks.. " Are you cheating on me?"

He was so lost into his own thoughts that her question went unheard.

She was irritated that her question went unanswered. She walked over to him, standing right in front of him. When he still didn't pay her any attention. She punched his arm, as hard as she could.

" What's the matter with you?" he said, shocked that she punched him.

" Are you cheating on me?" she asked again, this time in a forceful tone.

His eyes widen with surprise, as he stares into her eyes, eyes that hold so much love and trust for him. Eyes, that he stares into as they make love, eyes, that light up when he walks into a room. The same eyes, that he dreams about every night

" Oh My God!" she whispers, a few minutes later.

* * *

Nathan sat at the park watching Jamie push Anna on the swing. " uncle Luke." Jamie yelled, spotting his uncle walking through the parking lot. Anna jumped off the swing, and took off running towards Lucas.

" Lucas, Lucas, " she screamed happily..

" Anna Brooke don't you dare go near that parking lot." Nathan yelled, as he stood up. The little girl stop and gave Nathan her puppy dog eyes, " sorry babe, you can stand there and let Lucas come to you." She pushed her bottom lip out, as she crossed her arms over herself pouting

"Anna Brooke, turn that frown upside down " Lucas said, as he made his way over to the sad little girl.. " Wheres my smile?" he asked, as he kneel in front of her. Her pout was immediately replaced with a huge smile. " there's my smile." her bright green eyes lit up.. she was a picture of her mom, her blonde curly hair, her beautiful green eyes. She was what he pictured his and Peyton's daughter would have looked like..

" Hi Luke." She said, sweetly, throwing her arms around his neck.

" Hey Angel, " he said hugging her tightly, " I missed you.." he whispered, as he lifted her up, still hugging her tightly, His mind went to her father, and how much his lies are going to affect this sweet, innocent little girl's life.

" Me to.. I got a boo boo.,"

Lucas pulled back " Who hurt my favorite girl?" his voice was serious, but playful. " Cause I'll beat them up.." he said, waving his fist up in the air.

Anna busted out laughing " the door.." she smiled, as she moved her hair away for her forehead. " see it." she said, showing him, her boo boo.

Lucas touched the little bump on her forehead.. " How did the door do it?" he asked, as he looked it over.

" I rans into it"

Lucas smiled, " You mean you ran into it?" he corrected her.

She nodded, making her curls shake. " Yep. Mama made it all better."

" How did she do that?"

" With her special mommy kisses."

Lucas kissed the little bump, " I'm glad your mom made it better." he said, as Jamie, came up to them..

" What's up uncle Luke?"

Lucas kissed Anna's cheek, before letting her down on the ground again. " The sky.." he said, to his nephew, as he high-five him..

" That's getting old uncle Luke..." Jamie told him, as he shook his head.. Everytime he said, what's up to his uncle, Lucas would answer with the same answer..

" If it's getting old, quit asking me the same question..." Lucas told him, as he ruffed his hair..

" Why don't you guys go play some more, then we're go get lunch.." Nathan said, Both kids took off running back to the playground, " So what brings you by.." he asked, in a joking tone, as they stood there watching the kids..

" I called Haley and she said, you had the kids today, since Peyton and she had to be in the studio most the day, so I figured, I'll come check up on you.."

Nathan smiled, " Mmm, "

" Mmm, what?"

" You didn't come down here, to check up on me, your here to check up on Anna.."

"No, I didn't.."

" Don't deny it Luke, you always do this, " Nathan tells him, Lucas turns to give him a look.. " Every time, you hear that, I, Skillz, Mouth, Bevin even Haley has Anna, you just pop in.. " Lucas was about to protest again, " That little girl looks up to you, a lot.."

Lucas looked over at her, she was climbing up the slide, with the bigger kids, " What's wrong with that?" he asked, not seeing the big deal, and having a good relationship with his friend's daughter.

" Nothing, it's good for kids to have someone to look up to, especially in this day in age...And your're a great role model."

Lucas looked over at him.." But..." he said, knowing there was a but, a big one, and he had a pretty good idea what it was to.

" Luke, you acted like she's yours, like it's your job to protect her, I hate to break it to you man, but it's not your job... Your not suppose to be her hero.." Nathan hated to say this to him, but he knew it had to be said, Since Julian asked him to. " Your not her father, Julian is..."

" Where is this coming from?" he asked, not understanding what brought this conversation on.

Nathan looked up at the sky, then back down at his brother.." I got a question to ask you, and I want you know, whatever you say, I will believe you, so please, be honest with me."

" Okay?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for the question..

" Are you sleeping with Peyton?"

Automatically the word " No.." came out of his mouth quickly. Why, because that's the God's honest truth. " Why did you asks that?"

" Julian, has a feeling something is going on between you and Peyton, Man, I told him he was crazy, that you would never mess with another man's woman, and that Peyton isn't the cheating type..I just don't think he believe me..." he paused, " Look, he's got a point, you and Peyton spend a lot of time together, your constantly with Anna, and all Anna does is talk about you.. So you can't blame the man, for wondering.."

He wanted to punch Julian, so hard in the face, he's got some nerve, he thought to himself, " Well, you can tell him, we're not, and if he still doesn't believe you, telling him to come talk to me." He said, knowing that he himself, will be having a little chat with Julian, soon.

Nathan nodded, " Will do..you know, he asked me, if you and Peyton hooked up, when Peyton first came back home"

" What did you say to him?"

" I said, no, because you was with Lindsey and I know Peyton was a little messed up, but you aren't the cheating type..You loved Lindsey.." Lucas didn't say anything, he just stood there, watching Anna, who was still climbing up the slide with the big kids..Nathan thought a moment, " Did you?" he asked,

Lucas looks over at him, guilt written all over his face, " Peyton, didn't cheat on Julian, they we're broken up at the time, "

" Did you cheat on Lindsey?"

" Yeah, I did, " he finally admitted, " I couldn't help it... it was Peyton for God sake.. "

" Did you ever tell Lindsey?"

" One of the reason's we broke up.."

Nathan's mouth dropped, as he thought back to when Peyton first came back home. His mouth went dry, as the realization hit him, "Are you telling me that there's a chance Anna's yours?"


	4. Chapter 4

First off, I want to say thanks for the reviews, the story alerts, and the pm's you guys have awesome suggests for this story, I'm actually considering a few... And for those of you dying to know if Anna is Lucas or not, your just going to have to keep reading.. Sorry can't give away a big part of the story yet.. The next chapter, is going to be a flashback chapter, to when Peyton first came back home.. It will answer why she decided to move back home.

Now, I know this is OTH fiction, but I just wanted to say something about the news I heard Sunday morning, And which I can't stop crying over.. I'm a huge fan of Glee, and I'm heartbroken over the loss, of Cory Monteith (aka Finn Hudson.). I can't believe he is really gone, he was my favorite male character on that show, I was a huge Rachel and Finn shipper, couldn't wait for season 5 to start, I wanted them to get back together, but now it won't be happening. My heart real breaks for Lea Michele, (aka Rachel Berry), not only were they a couple on the show but off-screen to, they were 2 weeks away from getting married. So instead of planning a wedding now, she is planning a funeral, It's a tragic loss, for his family, and Lea, and all Glee fans who loved him.. He will truly be missed.. especially by me...:(

Sorry for my little break down, I just wanted to share with you guys, my heartache.

Anyways, hope you like this chapter...

Happy Reading

Cindy...

* * *

FORGIVENESS AND LOVE.

Chapter 4

Julian jumped to his feet, as Brooke stepped back staring at him, with tears filling her eyes, disbelief written on her face. " No..." he whispers, seconds later finally able to speak.. " No, " he repeated and a louder tone. " Brooke, I... " he started, knowing he had to approach this subject carefully, one little slip up, could make everything come crashing down on him. He grabbed her wrist, she try to pull away, but he wouldn't let her, " Brooke, look at me, " he begged..

She shook her head, not wanting to look at him, not wanting him to see her this emotional.. So she kept her eyes on her feet." I can't... I...I thought you love me... " she whispered, as tears started to slowly fall. "I thought you wanted me, we... were going to get married and...

" I do," he interrupted her, " I love you, I love you so damn much..." he try to assure her..

" Your cheating on me, " she whispered, clearly in disbelief..

" No..." he exclaimed, " I'm not cheating on you.." She finally looked up at him, his brown eyes, begging her to believe him.. " I love you, no one else, I' am not cheating on you.. "

" I don't understand, if you're not cheating, then what's wrong." She asked, knowing something was going on " And please don't lie to me and say nothing, cause it is something I can feel it.. "

"Nothing is wrong baby, I swear.."

"Bull Shit Julian,." she yells, as she roughly pulls away from him.. She walks to the other side of the room, needing to distance herself from him, before she starts hitting him, or worst... Julian watches, as she leans up against the wall. he's about to speak with she says... " Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, God no.." He says, as they lock eyes again..

"Well, that's the way your making me feel. Like you didn't think I would pick up, on your little acted today.. I'm not stupid Julian, I know something is up with you, and I know it because, I know you.." She pause, as she waits for him to say something.. But he doesn't speak, he just looks at her like a lost puppy.. " I count down the days, till I get to see you again, I get so excited, like a kid on Christmas morning, when I know your coming home... Last night when you first got here, you were, the man I've been missing, the way you smiled down at me, the way you kissed me, how eager you were to make love to me, just like you always are.. But something changed after I told you I talked to Lucas, and I at first thought it was in my head.. So I let it slide...After I told you about my little chat, we made love, even that seemed off, somehow...but again I let that slide, cause you said, you were tired from all the flying you did the last few days, and you just wanted a good, night sleep.. Which I figured was the truth, cause I know what it's like to work with family, so I figured your dad was on your back again, and you were just happy to be away from him. To finally be home, So I didn't question you on that either, I was just happy to have you home, and to be laying in your arms.. Because I hate sleeping alone."

" I know you do, I hate it to.." He told her, as he walked towards her.. " Brooke, I just had a rough few days, nothing personal, "

"Nothing personal?" she laughs bitterly, " Your joking right?" she shakes her head, " You know last night, I didn't take it personal, but this morning, this afternoon, I did take it personal, very personal.."

"Why?

" Because, since I got up this morning you have acted strange. Usually, we cuddle in the early morning hours, then we make love, before you go in fix me amazing breakfast, that we eat in bed. We lay in bed all day, talking about our time apart and how much we missed each other. Kissing, cuddling, giggling, like two hopeless teenage in love. " She looks down at the floor, " You have spaced out on me all day, you didn't eat the breakfast I fixed, saying you wasn't feeling good.. You didn't want to watch a movie with me, or sit out on the deck, or shower together, All things that you love, to do with me. You have spent half a day, in this room.. I sat out on the deck, waiting on you, figuring you had a few phone calls to make, then you would come out in joined me, but after about an hour of waiting I decided to go check on you.."

Julian, closed his eyes, as she continued on.

" I stood in the doorway for forty-five minutes Julian, I watched you very closely, you called someone like five times, and every time they didn't answer, you would whisper, Damn, then you would text someone, then laid the phone on the table in just stared at it, like you were waiting for it to ring or something. Making me so confused, I kept trying to piece together what had you so distracted, then it hit me, I watch a lot of teen drama's and lifetime, So I know the signs of cheating, and the way you have acted, it's a clear sign to me, that there is someone else."

" Brooke, I there is no one else, I'm not cheating on you... "

" Then who was you calling?" she asked, as she looks at him.

Julian takes a deep breath, knowing he's got to somehow, change the subject, he needs to come up with something that she would believe, something that will make sense to her, why he's been acting strange... The an idea hits him.." Billy, my friend.." he whispers, as he stares at the floor. She doesn't say anything, so he decided to go on. " I needed someone to talk to.." He slowly walks back to the bed.

"You could have talked to me." she tells him, as she watches him sit back down. Hating that he was calling his best friend, instead of talking to her. " Whatever, is going on with you, I would have listened."

" I couldn't talk to you, when it's about you..."

" About me?" She says, not really understanding what he was getting at..

"Since you told me about your little run in with Lucas, I can't help but wondered..." He sighed..." Nevermind.." he says, knowing that she won't give up, till she knows what he is trying to say.

" Don't nevermind me, tell me what you can't help but wondered?" She asks, as she crosses her arms over her chest..

" If you felt anything when you saw him again."

Brooke eyes widen, as she realizes what he was trying to say.. " Is that why you have acted strange all day, because you thought, I still had feelings for Lucas?"

" Yeah, I know it 's crazy, and I trust you, but I know, a person doesn't forget their first love.."

She smiled, a little, happiness washing over her, knowing now why he was so distance.. " Baby, I swear to you, that I don't have one ounce of love or feelings left for Lucas Scott." she said, in an amused tone, like it was the funnest thing she ever heard.

" Really?" he says, with a smile. Pretending like he is relieve, because of her answers, When in realty he is just happy, he was able to change the subject..

She walked over to him, kneeling in front of him," Yes, really, " she took his hands into hers. " Julian Baker, I love you, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, and I promise you, that no one will ever steal me away from you, Yes, Lucas was my first love, and I will forever be grateful to him, because he changed me, into the girl I am today, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here with you right now, But what Lucas and I had was high school love, if you can even call it that, it is nothing compared to what we have, what we have is...epic..."

Julian liked her honesty, not that he would ever think she would cheat on him, but it was nice to know that she was completely over Lucas, unlike the other woman in his life. " It sure is," he says, before he kisses her sweetly, " I am so sorry, that I let my crazy thoughts get the best of me.. "

She stood up, and sat down next to him, " I'm just glad you were honest with me, Next time you want to talk to someone, talk to me. I want to be the one you talk to... "

" I will." He promises as he kisses her again.. She pulls back, smiling a little nervously now..Something that he immediately pick up on.. "What's wrong?"

" Nothings wrong, I got something to tell you, something I wanted to tell you last night, " she bit her bottom lip, for a second.. before whispering.. two words that would change their lives forever. "I'm pregnant.."

* * *

Haley was so stunned my Peyton's words, that she lost her balance, as she was leaning back, and ended up, falling out of the chair..

" Are you okay?" Peyton asked,in a concern, but amused tone. as she helped her up off the floor..

She nods, Clearly not expecting Peyton to say what she just said.." Mia, is so good she literally knocked me out of my seat.." She jokes, as Mia comes into the booth..

"What happen?"

"You literally blew Haley away with you voice.." Peyton tells her..as she smiles over at an embarrassed Haley.

" Well, I always knew this day was going to come.."

"What day?"

" The day Haley James Scott, admits I'm a better singer and song writer then she is." Mia says in a teasing but cocky tone..

Haley smiled, " Hell hasn't frozen over yet, princess" she teased back..

" How about we take a break, we've worked all morning.. And we got a lot done." Peyton told them, as she started gathering her stuff up.

"Cool, I will see you guys in about an hour or two.." Mia said, as she hurried out of the booth, before either one of them could stop her..

Haley laughed, as Peyton rolled her eyes, knowing the eighteen year old, was dying for a break, just to spend some time with her boyfriend.. They sat in silents for a while, Peyton wondering if Haley heard her, or if she should pretend like she didn't say anything.

Haley watched her closely, she heard what she said, and she wanted to know what made her think, what she said was true or could be true.. She knows Lucas told her not to say anything to Peyton, but she really isn't doing anything wrong, since Peyton is the one who brought it up.. " Okay, are we going to talk about, what you just said, or pretend like It wasn't said?" Haley asked, a few seconds later, tired of wanting on Peyton to speak.

"So you did hear me?" Peyton said, as she sat down in her chair, she rolled it around facing the wall.

Haley turned her back around to face her, " yes, I heard you, so please talk to me.." she begged her.

" I'm not saying that he is actually doing it, or that I have proof, cause I don't, I just have this..." she trailed off, as she try to think of a way to explain what she's been feeling.. " I have this feeling, like a gut feeling, that he is or could, or did cheat on me... I know it sounds crazy, but I can't seem to let it go.."

"When did this feeling start?"

" I have felt this way the last few years, but it wasn't till recently the feeling got stronger..But I don't know why."

" Have you asked him?"

Peyton shook her head.." No, I figured whats the point even if he is, it's not like he is going to come straight out in say it..He will lie, to cover himself, that's just common sense.. "

" What is he doing that makes you feel this way?"

Peyton stood up, " His job for one, " she sighed.. " I just don't get why he works so much, I mean look at Nathan, a huge NBA star, who is on the road a lot, but he comes home, in spends time with you and Jamie, but Julian, who is just a movie producer, is here like three days, a week, maybe four if we're lucky..."

Haley bit her lip, as Peyton vented about her relationship, she desperately wanted to say something, She hated lying to Peyton, she hated knowing that Julian was being unfaithful to her. There was nothing she could say or do, she really wished Lucas would just come home, and tell Peyton flat-out the true, knowing it would crush her, which she really didn't want to do. But deep down Haley knows that telling her the truth, could not just ruined her life, but Brooke's, Anna's, and the unborn baby's life in the process. So she kept her mouth shut like Lucas asked her to, Lucas wanted to talk to julian first, before he decided what he was going to do next.. Her eyes widen at Peyton's next question.

" Do you trust Nathan?"

" Yes.." she replied flat out..Knowing that she had nothing to worry about with Nathan, he love her, and he would never do anything to purposely hurt her. Just like she wouldn't him.

Peyton smiled, loving how she just answered, without hesitating " See, that's how a true wife, girlfriend, fiancé, should answer, but me... if someone were to ask me that question about Julian, I... well, I don't know what I would actually say, but I know for a fact that one of my replies would not be yes.."

Haley just give her a sad like smile, not knowing what to say, Well, she knew what she wanted to say, but Lucas would kill her. So she just sat there, with a look of concern, and her ears open, being the friend that she knew Peyton needed..

" I got a question for you?" Peyton said, as she sat back down, "When Nathan is on the road, How many times a day does he call you?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders, " I..don't know, maybe three times, depending on how busy he is..But he texts me like crazy, with little things like, love you, miss you, your beautiful, Can't wait to see you, kiss my boy, " she tells her with a huge smile..

" Julian calls me to tell me he make it safely to LA, and he never texts me, unless I text him first, and I get a phone call to let me know when to expect him home. " she paused, as she thought about the last few months, which was when she really started noticing things. " Every date I pick for our wedding, he's got a problem with it. "

" Wait, I thought you said, that you were going to talk him into a July wedding.."

Peyton stood back up, " Apparently, Julian has sign on to do a new project that has to be filmed this summer, and he has to be in LA for the whole summer...He just told me, before he left. Can you believe that.." she said, in a furious tone. She turns in kicks the trash can hard, knocking it over. " Shit." she swears, as her big toe starts to hurt..

" You okay?" Haley asked, knowing that it had to hurt, especially since she was wearing open toe heels..

" Yeah, " she tells her, a little embarrassed that she did that. " I'm just really..." she stops, as she sits back down, taking her heel off, " I honestly don't know what I'm feeling, it's like I'm...numb, We don't talk anymore, we fight, everyday, over everything, I love him Haley, I do, but I don't know what else to do, to fix us..It shouldn't be this hard."

Haley thought a moment, even thou, she already knows that Julian is not spending the summer in LA, Cause Lucas, already told her what Brooke said, she knew she had to support Peyton, and be a friend to her.. " Peyton, do you want to work things out with Julian, I mean you want to marry him right?" she asked, needing to know the truth, before she made a suggest.

Peyton looked down at her toe, pretending to be looking at the bruise that has appeared already. " Yeah... I love him." she told her.

She didn't make eye contract with her, giving Haley her answer.. "Well, why don't you go to LA with him?"

Peyton looked up at her, with a raised eye brow, and confused look. " Look, he said he has to be in LA all summer, So why not make it a family thing, You and Anna go with him, You can show Anna round LA, while he works, then on his days off, cause he's not going to work seven days a week, twenty-four hours a day.. You guys can do something as a family, then he can't say, you never want to do anything with him.."

Haley watched as Peyton let her idea sink in, she knows, this will cause drama, But she was just curious to how Julian would react, how will he convinces Peyton it's not a good idea,

" I love it, maybe a few months away from Tree Hill will be good, " Peyton says, as she puts her heel back on.. " Julian will get off my case about Lucas maybe.."

It was Haley's turn to raise an eye brow now.." What about Lucas?"

Peyton sighed, not really wanting to get into this conversation, but she knew it would help to talk to someone about it.. " Julian had the balls, to accuse me of having an affair with Lucas, "

" If that's not the pot calling the kettle black..." Haley said, in an angry tone. " He is such a hypocrite, he's the one that's been cheating on you the last three years, and he has the fucking nerve... Oh my God," She whispered, as it dawns on her what she just said.

* * *

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, like he usually does when he is nervous, or not knowing what to say. " Come on man, "Nathan said, as he walked over to him, " Is Anna yours?" he questions again..

" Nate, this is so not the time to talk about this." He tells him, as he watches Anna walk over to the swing, with Jamie.

" So she is."

" I didn't say that."

" No, but you didn't say no either, " Nathan pointed out, " And since, you are trying to avoided the question. I'm just going to assume I'm right, She is your daughter, "

Lucas shook his head, " You know, you should never assume anything, without having the facts. Because when you assume things, you make an ass of yourself."

Nathan laughed, " True, but you see I know you, and since I know you, I know that what I am saying is the truth, see you won't look at me, your rubbing the back of your neck, like you do when you're having a battle within yourself. And if it wasn't true, you would have answered me, as fast as you did, when I asked you if you were sleeping with Peyton."

Lucas took a deep breath. he looked over at his brother, who was smiling like he had something over on him. "When did you get so smart?" he joked.

" When I married Haley. " He told him in a proud tone. "So, Anna is your daughter."

Lucas looked away from him, and back at Anna, who was on the swing, Jamie was beside her on the other swing, he was teaching her to use her legs to swing. " Okay, fine, don't answer me, " Nathan said, a few moments later. " Just tell me when it happen, cause I'm kind of confused on that part.."

Lucas smiled as he thought back to that night, " Remember, that night, when we were in college, and I got that phone call late that night. I told you guys, Skillz had called, in needed to talk to me, So I decided to go home for the weekend.." Nathan nodded, " Well, it wasn't Skillz that called.. it was Peyton... We spend the whole weekend together, best and worst weekend of my life."


End file.
